Sister, Sister
by ncisaddict89
Summary: STORY 3 Disclaimer: I don’t own the recognizable characters or CBS they all belong to DB. McGee finds out his sister was raped by a Petty Officer. Can McGee find the guy and break the guy before it’s too late? WARNINGS AT TOP OF CHAPTERS.
1. Chapter 1

SISTER, SISTER

___Disclaimer: I don't own the recognizable characters or CBS they all belong to DB_

___THIS IS THE THIRD STORY IN A SERIES YOU WILL BE MISSING SOME INFORMATION IF YOU DONT READ THE FIRST TWO! ENTITLED UNTITLED AND INIATAION _

McGee finds out his sister was raped by a petty officer when she shows up at NCIS to report it. Can McGee find and break the guy before it's too late?

Tony and Ziva walked into the squad room and standing there were two people one an agent from another team and the other Sarah McGee.

"Sarah Hi." Said Tony in a flirtatious way

Ziva cleared her throat to get his attention. Tony heard her and stop what he was doing she still wasn't f over the fact that he had lied to her about Jeanne.

"What can we do for you?" asked Ziva

"I I need to report a" said Sarah she couldn't even say it.

Ziva and Tony walked her to the conference room so she could sit and be more comfortable. Tony leaves and lets the two of them talk he had an idea what she could be reporting and maybe she would feel better if Tony wasn't there. He headed back to the squad room where Gibbs and McGee had shown up.

"Ziva here yet?" asked Gibbs

"Yes and she's talking to someone who came in to report something." Said Tony avoiding eye contact with McGee

"Report what?" asked Gibbs

"I don't know for sure but the way she was acting I think rape that's why I left Ziva and her alone maybe she would feel better talking to Ziva alone" said Tony

"What's her name" asked Gibbs

Tony looked from Gibbs to McGee who was also listening.

"Sarah" said Tony not wanting to say the full name.

"Last name DiNozzo" said Gibbs

"McGee. Sarah McGee, Tim's sister" said Tony

McGee shot out of his desk.

"McGee going in there right now is not a good idea please just let Ziva talk to her and I might be wrong" said Tony

"Tony's right McGee" said Gibbs

McGee sat down they got up and starting pacing the room back and forth waiting for Sarah to come in with Ziva. Wondering why didn't she call me and tell me first? Why did she come here and not tell him?

Tony sat down in his own desk. He was getting frustrated with McGee pacing he could not concentrate on what he was reading but he let it go McGee was worried and he understood. At that moment Jeanne came up on the elevator Tony had totally forgot he told her to come here today. McGee stopped dead in his tracks he didn't know that Ziva had found out. Tony got up from his desk.

"Hey Jeanne" he said walking over to her

"Hi Tony" said Jeanne

McGee was in shock. Tony gave him a look and he starting pacing again. Jeanne looked at Tony for an explanation to the pacing

"He's having a bad day" said Tony

"The day just started" said Jeanne

"Yeah well so far it's been bad" said Tony

"Come on lets go get a coffee." Said Tony "Oh wait can you drink coffee?" asked Tony he knew nothing about pregnancy

Jeanne laughed "Wow you really know nothing about pregnancy do you." Said Jeanne

McGee head snapped in their direction, Tony saw him and smirked.

"What you have something to say McGee?" asked Tony

Jeanne smirked.

"Yes she is pregnant and before you ask yes its mine and yes Ziva knows so don't worry about hiding it like you had to for the trace" said Tony

McGee was in such a shock that he didn't even notice when his sister and Ziva walked in.

"Hi Tim" said Sarah which caused McGee to snap back to his issue and turned to his sister who he could tell had been crying he walked over to her and hugged her. He looked to Ziva who mouthed she will tell you. She walked away giving them a minute to themselves. She walked over to where Tony and Jeanne were.

"Hello Jeanne how are you?" asked Ziva

Tony shook his head. "Still weird" he said

Ziva and Jeanne laughed. Gibbs choice the moment to walk in he looked at Tony and Ziva and Jeanne for once in his life he was speechless he didn't know what was going on but he figured he would find out for now he had to see what was up with Sarah. Tony took Jeanne to the cafe across the street. McGee and Sarah sat down at his desk where McGee had pulled Tony's chair over so she could sit.

"Sarah what happened" McGee asked

"I was rapped." Said Sarah

"Who?" asked McGee he was ready to pull someone's head off.

Sarah didn't say a word. Ziva stepped in at that moment.

"I told her not to tell you unless Gibbs agreed to you working this case." Said Ziva

McGee glared at Ziva in a very Gibbs like way he was pissed. Gibbs took that moment to come over.

"Ziva why don't you and Sarah go get coffee" said Gibbs

Gibbs sat in the chair next to him. "McGee I know you're angry and probably want to kill whoever did this and I don't blame you but can you work this case without it getting personal?" asked Gibbs

McGee thought for a moment. "If I said I couldn't would I be off the case?" asked McGee

"Yes Tim you would." Said Gibbs

"Then I'm fine I can work it without it getting personal but when this is over and we get the bastered I want to interrogate him." Said McGee

"Fine but if you get out of line I will not hesitate to pull you off the case. Agreed?" said Gibbs

McGee nodded.

Forty-Five Minutes later. Sarah and Ziva came back in and Tony came up on the elevator.

"Ok Tony and McGee go pick up this bastered. Ziva if Sarah's hungry then you guys go grab a bite" said Gibbs handing a piece of paper to McGee.

Tony and McGee go out to the garage.

"Ok McGee what happened?" asked Tony

"Some Petty Officer raped her and he's going to wish he never laid eyes on her" said McGee

"Wow McGee that was all Gibbs like" said Tony "Sorry I know not a good time for jokes" he added

McGee looked at him with a raised eyebrow "Who are you and what have you done with Tony?" asked McGee

"Same guy different story." Said Tony "When I heard the words it's yours out of Jeanne's mouth everything changed" he added

"I would think so. So does Ziva know about how I traced the call?" asked McGee

"Yeah I told her everything because I wasn't given much of a choice she called when Ziva was over and we didn't answer the phone we were busy and she check the messages and Jeanne had left one saying that since I would not pick up my cell when she called that she was pregnant and the baby is mine and well let's just say I was screwed if I didn't tell her" said Tony as they drove to the Naval base.

"Yeah I just was wondering if she was planning on killing me because I didn't tell her" said McGee

"No but she just almost killed me" said Tony as he pulled into the naval base.

McGee got out of the car and took a breath as Tony also stepped out and looked at McGee

"You sure you can do this McGee?" asked Tony

"That bastered did this to my little sister oh yes I can do this" said McGee

They walked into the building and walked straight to his room.

McGee banged on the door.

"Federal Agents Open up" said DiNozzo

They heard some commotion and what sounded like a window opening. DiNozzo opened the unlocked door and saw him leaving through McGee ran down the stairs out the apartment building while Tony climbed out the window after him. Before Tony could even get down McGee had made it out the building and ran after the guy who was running towards the parking lot. McGee was running so fast that Tony could not catch up when he finally caught up he saw McGee was pissed as hell and the petty officer was gone.

"Dammit Tony where were you?" asked McGee

"Making my way down the building or did you miss that?" asked Tony

McGee glared at him

"Look it's not the first time that a suspect gets away." Said Tony

"He's not just a suspect Tony he is a rapist my sisters rapist" said McGee

Tony walked up right next to him.

"Standing around waiting for him to come back is not going to help so let's go back to the car and we can call Gibbs and have him put out a BOLO for him" said Tony

"Oh and what if I want to go after him and find him myself?" barked McGee

"And how do you plan on doing that you have some special power to find him. If you do then we can use it otherwise we are heading back to the squad room" said Tony

McGee just walked off to the car. Tony followed shaking his head thinking whether he should tell Gibbs about this. When they got back to the squad room Gibbs had already put out the BOLO and he looked at McGee signalling for him to follow he took him to the elevator. Tony had told Gibbs but McGee didn't know. Once they were in he flipped the switch.

"Was I not clear when I told you that if you got to personal that I would take you off the case McGee?" asked Gibbs

"No you were clear" said McGee confused

"What was the fight you had with DiNozzo all about?" demanded Gibbs

McGee turned red he could not believe that Tony had told Gibbs even have he had covered for him with Ziva and Jeanne.

"Boss I'm sorry" said McGee

Gibbs slapped the back of his head hard. "Don't apologize McGee" said Gibbs

"Won't happen again" said McGee

"I didn't want to have to do this McGee but you're off the case" said Gibbs

"Boss look I know I screwed up but please don't take me off" said McGee

"You were warned McGee this is the only way I can think off to make sure you don't get to involved personally" said Gibbs who then turned and flipped the switch. McGee thought for a moment before re flipping the switch and turning to Gibbs.

"What you're saying is really hypocritical boss." Said McGee

Gibbs turned to him "And how is that exactly Tim?" raged Gibbs

"Maddie Tyler, Gibbs you almost died because you got to personal how can you try and stop me?" asked McGee he knew he was treading on water here

Gibbs turned to him glaring but McGee didn't back down which surprised Gibbs

"Fine your still on the case but whenever you go anywhere you will be with me" said Gibbs

"Works for me." Said McGee he was stunned that he didn't get into any trouble McGee flipped the switch and they got to the squad room.

THANKS EVERYONE FOR READING NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP AS SOON AS I GET REVIEWS.


	2. Chapter 2

___Disclaimer: I don't own the recognizable characters or CBS they all belong to DB_

___CURRENT SUMMARY_

___THIS IS THE THIRD STORY IN A SERIES YOU WILL BE MISSING SOME INFORMATION IF YOU DONT READ THE FIRST TWO! ENTITLED UNTITLED AND INIATAION _

SISTER, SISTER

McGee finds out his sister was raped by a petty officer when she shows up at NCIS to report it. Can McGee find the guy before it's too late?

Back in the squad room, Ziva and Sarah had just come back from the coffee shop. Sarah looked at McGee, he could tell she wanted to talk to him. Ziva saw this too and nodded to Sarah and then to McGee. McGee got up and signalled for Sarah to follow him, he took her to the conference room. Once they both were sitting McGee spoke.

"Sarah what haven't you told me?"asked McGee

"I don't know for sure if this is true I just don't want to take any chances in case it is true, the petty officer who raped me might have AIDS." Said Sarah

McGee froze and was speechless he didn't know what to say he didn't know how to act he had never been in a situation at all like this. Then he looked at his sister who he could see was crying and it made him snap back into reality.

"Sarah, it's going to be ok you're going to go get check and you're not going to have AIDS" said McGee

"I have already been checked I just have to wait for the results but it's going to be a long two weeks that I have to wait" said Sarah

McGee nodded "I understand waiting sucks" said McGee

"Also Mom and Dad don't know about this and I would prefer they don't know" said Sarah

"Sarah this isn't your fault they're not going to be angry with you." Said McGee

"Well that's just it, dad told me to stay away from the guy that he was trouble and I didn't listen" said Sarah

"This is that guy that you guys were arguing about at dinner two months ago?" asked McGee

Sarah nodded.

"I also told you to stay away from him too Sarah you promised me you would" said McGee

"I know I'm sorry I lied to you, I just really liked this guy" said Sarah

"Sarah what happened the last time you really liked a guy?" asked McGee

Sarah looked down at the floor "I was framed for murder" she said

"Sarah in my job I see a lot of Navy personal and I can tell that they are losers so when I tell you that you should stay away from someone you have to trust me" said McGee

"I do I just really wanted to go out with this guy" said Sarah

McGee gave her a hug. "From now on I want you to call me twice a week because that's the only way I'm going to be able to keep you out of trouble" said McGee

"Tim no that's not fair, I'm almost twenty. I can take care of myself" said Sarah

"Clearly you can't because if you could you would have stayed away from him and what's not fair is you being raped twice and framed for murder I'm not letting you get into any more trouble Sarah" said McGee firmly

"Who made you mom and dad?" snapped Sarah

"If you would prefer I could tell them this and they could be the ones keeping you out of trouble." Said McGee

"Tim, no" begged Sarah

"Then just call me and we can keep this to ourselves" said Tim

"Fine" she said and got up to leave. McGee grabbed her arm

"Sarah I'm doing this because I love you not because I want to control you" said McGee

Sarah turned to him and hugged him "I know I'm sorry Tim." She said crying

"I know come on maybe they have some information where he is" said Tim

When they went out in the squad room coming out of the elevator was the petty officer he had that evil grin on.

"Why did you say I raped you?" asked the petty officer walking over to her

McGee stopped him with one look.

"Who is this some boy scout?" asked the petty officer

"Her brother" said McGee

That made him back up. Tony came from behind him

"Petty Officer Daniel Steward you are under arrest for rape" said Tony

McGee turned to his sister who was shaking so much that her knees gave out and she collapsed.

McGee and Gibbs helped her up into McGee's chair while Ziva called Ducky to get him to check her out. Sarah starting heaving because she couldn't breathe.

"Sarah breath" said Gibbs McGee was freaking out.

"McGee stop your making it worse." Said Gibbs

"Sarah you need to breath" said Ducky as he came into the room.

Sarah took a breath in and out.

"Good do it again" said Ducky

Again she took a breath in and out McGee had calmed down by now and was holding her hand trying to help her calm down. Finally her breathing got back to normal.

"He scared me so much when he was walking over to be I remembered that night it was horrible" said Sarah

McGee's temper was really getting a work out today.

"Sarah I will be right back I'm going to go talk to Tony" said McGee

Sarah nodded. McGee got up and went to the interrogation room Gibbs had said he could interrogate the petty officer he walked into the room where Tony was. Tony nodded and stood back letting McGee talk he was not going to leave McGee alone with him.

"You know how much I want to kill you right now right?" McGee asked him

"I want my lawyer" said the Petty Officer.

McGee got furious at that.

"No lawyer is going to help you out of this, you raped her" said McGee

"Yeah prove it" said Daniel

"We have proof there's this thing it's called a rape kit and she got one done all I have to do is get your DNA and we can prove it" said McGee

"I want a lawyer and I'm not saying another word till I get one" said Daniel

"You have something to hide?" asked McGee

Tony just looked at him telling him to wait till the lawyer got here

"Fine get your lawyer" said McGee getting up.

He walked out the room followed by Tony, they saw Gibbs coming.

"Get anything?" Gibbs asked

"No he asked for a lawyer" said McGee

"Ok well if we need to we can get a supine for his DNA" said Gibbs

McGee went back to the squad room to be with his sister Tony went into the observation room and Gibbs went to get coffee.

THANKS EVERYONE FOR READING NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP AS SOON AS I GET REVIEWS.


	3. Chapter 3

SISTER, SISTER

___Disclaimer: I don't own the recognizable characters or CBS they all belong to DB_

___THIS IS THE THIRD STORY IN A SERIES YOU WILL BE MISSING SOME INFORMATION IF YOU DONT READ THE FIRST TWO! ENTITLED UNTITLED AND INIATAION _

McGee finds out his sister was raped by a petty officer when she shows up at NCIS to report it. Can McGee find the guy before it's too late?

About an hour later the lawyer showed up, McGee escorted him to the interrogation room.

"I would like some time alone with my client" said Daniel's lawyer.

"Ten minutes then I'll be back" said McGee

He went into the observation room where Tony and Gibbs were. Gibbs handed him a coffee.

"Thanks Boss" said McGee

"You sure you can do this without breaking any bones McGee" Gibbs asked

He nodded "I have to do this Gibbs" said McGee

Gibbs nodded "But don't forget me and Tony are both in this room watching" warned Gibbs

McGee nodded again. Ten minutes later he goes into the interrogation room and sits down.

"So should I bother asking any questions or will your lawyer tell you not to answer them?" asked McGee

Petty Officer Steward rolled his eyes. "I didn't rape her that's all I need to say so can I leave now?" he asked

"You willing to prove that?" asked McGee

"How?" he asked

"Simple let us take your DNA and test it if it wasn't you it won't match" said McGee

"Hell no" said Daniel

"Why because it was you and you know your DNA will match" said McGee

"My client has the right to refuse having his DNA taken." Said Daniel's lawyer.

"If we have to we will get a subpoena" said McGee

"On what basis Sarah claims I raped her. It wasn't the first time we had sex willingly" said Daniel

Tony ran into the room before McGee could say anything.

"McGee your needed out here for a minute" said Tony

McGee got up and walked out and went to the observation room.

"McGee did you know that they slept together before?" asked Gibbs

"No I didn't even know that they had hung out together before" said McGee "and he might be lying" McGee added.

"Go talk to her and find out Tony" said Gibbs "McGee start the work up for the subpoena, I'll keep him talking for a bit" said Gibbs

Tony went and grabbed Sarah bring her to the other interrogation room. While McGee started up the write up. He was sitting at his computer Ziva was across the room working on something on hers.

"McGee so you didn't think you should tell me it was Jeanne who was calling?" asked Ziva

McGee didn't even look up from what his was doing.

"It was none of my business" said McGee

"It wasn't your business to look up the all but you did it" said Ziva

"Yeah and I got reamed out for it by Gibbs" said McGee

"I'm sorry I told him McGee I didn't realize that's what you were doing if I knew how to I would have done it." Said Ziva laughing

"The reason I didn't tell you was because I didn't want to screw things up between you" said McGee

"I figured that much but next time tell me" said Ziva

"Fine" said McGee

In the interrogation room with Sarah Tony was talking to her.

"So what didn't you tell us Sarah?" asked Tony

"What do you mean?" she asked

"How long have you know the Petty Officer for?" asked Tony

"About two months why?" asked Sarah

"And did you sleep with him willingly at any time?" asked Tony

Sarah looked down at her hands.

"Sarah?" said Tony

"Yes I had but I didn't want to anymore the truth is I was trying to break it off and he got mad" said Sarah.

"Why didn't you tell us that in the beginning?" asked Tony

"I hate disappointing my brother and if he knew he would be angry because he had told me to stay away from Daniel." Said Sarah

"That's no excuse for lying and he knows now, he's going to be angrier because you hid it" said Tony

"I know I just thought maybe he would not find out at all." Said Sarah "I'm sorry I lied." She added

Tony nodded and brought her back to the squad room. McGee had just finished the right up. He looked up at Sarah who looked away.

"I talked to Gibbs he told me to take Ziva and go get the subpoena signed" said Tony

"Ok" said McGee it would give him a chance to talk to his sister.

Tony and Ziva left McGee took Sarah back to the conference room.

"Sit down" he demanded

"Tim I'm..." she started to say but was cut off

"Don't even try it Sarah because I don't want to hear it, you know how much this could affect things because you lied? I thought you were smarter than that, you didn't only lie to me you left important information out and you broke the law by doing that. I am so disappointed in you Sarah" McGee said. He didn't give her a chance to talk before he left and went to see how things were going for Gibbs.

Sarah sat there and starting crying she hated disappointing Tim, more than anything she looked up to him, that's why she wanted to be an author. She knew she had screwed up majorly this time she knew he had the right to be angry at her for a long time.

McGee went and saw that Gibbs was doing fine in keeping Daniel and his lawyer there. So he went back to the squad room. He sat at his computer and thought about how much of a jerk he had been to his sister, he was still upset about what she had done but he should have let her say something. He went back to the conference room and found that she had been crying.

"Sarah I'm sorry I freaked the way I did" said McGee

Sarah looked up at him "No it's not your fault I was the one who lied you have every right to be angry with me I screwed up Tim" said Sarah

"Yes you did Sarah, but I didn't have to freak out that much and I should have let you talk." said McGee "so now I will let you talk" he added as he sat down.

"So why didn't you tell the truth in the beginning?" asked McGee

"I knew you would be angry with me for having been with him for two months and I didn't want you to be disappointed in me." Said Sarah

"I'm angrier that you lied to me." Said McGee

"I know I just figured you would never find out." Said Sarah

"SARAH." Said McGee

"I know, I'm sorry Tim." Said Sarah

"I know you are, your summer break has started right?" asked McGee

"Yes why?" asked Sarah

"Since you have to move out of your dorm for the summer you can move in with me I am going to be keeping an eye on you this summer." Said McGee

"Tim no, I was going to go home you think I can get away with anything with mom and dad?" asked Sarah

"If you want to go home then I will have to tell them about this." Said McGee

"And what do I tell them is the reason for moving in with you instead of going back home?" asked Sarah

"That I offered because I want to spend more time with you" said McGee

"Fine Tim I'll move in with you" said Sarah. Smiling slightly

THANKS EVERYONE FOR READING NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP AS SOON AS I GET REVIEWS.


	4. Chapter 4

Sister, Sister.

___Disclaimer: I don't own the recognizable characters or CBS they all belong to DB_

___THIS IS THE THIRD STORY IN A SERIES YOU WILL BE MISSING SOME INFORMATION IF YOU DONT READ THE FIRST TWO! ENTITLED UNTITLED AND INIATAION _

McGee finds out his sister was raped by a petty officer when she shows up at NCIS to report it. Can McGee find the guy before it's too late? **WARNING CONTAINS SWEARING AND DISCIPLINE OF CHILD DONT LIKE DONT READ**

After they talked and agreed McGee and Sarah went to the squad room where Tony and Ziva had returned they were smiling.

"I hope those smiles mean it was signed" said McGee

They both nodded. McGee took the paper and her and Tony went to the interrogation room. Sarah stayed with Ziva.

"Ziva I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys the truth from the beginning." Said Sarah

"It's ok, you're not the first one to do it." Said Ziva

"Yea I guess." Said Sarah

"What?" asked Ziva

"Tim is angry at me, he actually making stay with him for my summer break" said Sarah

"Yeah well he's completely different today he has done so much even got himself in a bit of trouble trying to get this guy and he found out you lied not to mention he's your brother so yeah he's going to be angry." Said Ziva

"Wait, how? What kind of trouble? And I know but I just hate disappointing him" said Sarah

"I think he should tell you if he wants you to know" said Ziva

"That's fair" said Sarah

In interrogation McGee had walked in

"We have a subpoena for your DNA" said McGee as he walked in

Daniel looked at his lawyer "How did you manage that?" his lawyer asked

"We went to judge asked her and she signed it" said McGee

"Now open up petty officer" said Abby who had come in to take the swab

He looked to his lawyer "You have to do it, can't stop it" said his lawyer

He opened up and Abby took the swab.

"All that's going to prove is that I slept with her." Said Daniel

"That's where you're wrong you didn't just rape her you left bruises that don't just happen from having sex" said McGee

"She liked rough sex." Said Daniel

McGee was getting angry.

"Am I pissing her big brother off by saying how much his sister likes rough sex and how good she is in bed?" he said smirking.

McGee was furious, but he was not going to let it get to him.

"No but I know what will make me smiling seeing you behind bar." Said McGee before he walked out.

In the observation room both Gibbs and Tony raised his eye brow. They had never seen this side of McGee. McGee went to observation and watched him squirm. Tony went in to try and break him.

"Gibbs I want to apologize for what I said in the elevator, it was out of line." Said McGee

"Yes McGee it was but you were right that day I did get to involved, and you saw what happened. If it wasn't for Tony Maddie and I would both be dead right now. That's what happens when you get to personally involved with a case." Said Gibbs

"I know" said McGee as he looked at Tony in the interrogation room

"But I want you to know I am proud of you. You stood your ground and did not let him break you in there and that is the signs of a true man." Said Gibbs

McGee smiled "Thanks boss" said McGee

"You know your sister really looks up to you McGee" said Gibbs "I could tell last time she was here when I talked to her about you" he added.

McGee looked at Gibbs. "You really think so?" asked McGee

"That's why she was crying when you got angry with her earlier. You told her you were disappointed in what she did that made her realize how much she messed up this time" said Gibbs

"I know I was hard on her that's why I spoke to her after" said McGee

"She still thinks you're angry with her" said Gibbs

"I'm not exactly angry I'm disappointed she knew she was lying about something and she hid it so I would not be angry." Said McGee

"I know what it's like to be disappointed with someone, which reminds me it's Ambers almost out of school I told her since it was Friday she could come here with me tonight." Said Gibbs

"I know what I'm going to say to make him break" said McGee

"Well then why are you still standing here?" asked Gibbs

McGee went back into interrogation.

"So question do you want to be the one who tells your boyfriend that you slept with a girl or so you want me to tell him?" asked McGee he could tell that he wasn't straight earlier that day.

Daniel looked at him wide eyed. "How?" he asked

"Doesn't take a genius to figure it out, so what do you want to do?" asked McGee

"Fine I did it I raped her please don't tell him." Said Daniel

His lawyer looked at him "You idiot you're going to jail now your boyfriend is going to find out anyways" his lawyer said

McGee smirked and walked out of the room. Walked into observation too Tony's jaw dropped and Gibbs smiling.

"I was wondering when you would notice McGee." Said Gibbs

"How did you know?" asked Tony

"I could tell that's all" said McGee

"Well I'm going to pick up Amber I want you too to get the paper work done." Said Gibbs

Gibbs left and as Tony was about to McGee stopped him

"Tony I want to apologize about at the Navy yard today, I was out of line" said McGee

"Don't apologize McGee" said Tony with a smile

"I'll let it slide since I owe you for not telling Ziva and because I know she got mad at you today about it." Said Tony

"Thanks Tony" said McGee

Tony and McGee walked to the squad room where Ziva and Sarah were talking and laughing

"What's so funny Ziva?" asked Tony

"Oh I told Sarah about Jeanne and how you didn't tell me you traced the call and she though you wouldn't mind if she told me a story about you." Said Ziva

McGee looked at Sarah. "What story?" he asked cautiously

"You at your first girl, guy party" said Ziva

McGee looked at Sarah who looked nervous maybe she shouldn't have told the story. McGee just smiled.

"Maybe I should tell Ziva about you falling into the lake fully clothed because you were kissing a guy in a boat that you weren't suppose to be on" said McGee

"Maybe you should get to work instead" said Gibbs as he walked in with Amber.

"Sarah this is Amber Gibbs got custody of her when her parents died." Said McGee

"And this Amber is McGee's sister Sarah" said Gibbs

"Hey Amber" said Sarah. Amber was acting shy hiding behind Gibbs legs. Gibbs smiled and shook his head. Sarah thought for a moment and then noticed her back pack was a Barbie backpack

"I love you backpack." Said Sarah which caused Amber to smile and walk over to Sarah

"Hi" she said shyly

"You like Barbie?" asked Sarah

"Yeah I have two in my backpack do you want to play with me?" Amber asked jumping around

"Sure" said Sarah smiling. Sarah took Amber to the quiet area by the stairs were they could sit and play.

Gibbs shook his head. McGee looked at him. "What is it Gibbs?" he asked as he sat in his desk to start his report.

"That girl is stubborn I told her not to bring her Barbie's to school that she might lose them but she didn't listen" said Gibbs

McGee laughed. They all got to work on their reports. McGee was working for about an hour when he thought about something. How did Sarah get here today she didn't have a car and busses were on strike. Gibbs took that moment to look up and he saw McGee's face

"What?" asked Gibbs

"Just wondering how Sarah got her today" said McGee

"Go ask her send Amber over here I need to talk to her" said Gibbs

He went over to her and Amber they were still playing Barbie's.

"Hey Amber Jethro wants to talk to you." Said McGee

Amber got up and went to talk to him.

"Sarah how did you get here today?" asked McGee

"Friends went to the mall they dropped me off. I figured that you would make me spend the night at your place anyways." Said Sarah

McGee smiled and nodded.

"Ok well I'm almost done so we are going to be heading out soon" said McGee

Sarah nodded. Amber came back at that moment.

"Jethro wants to see you now" said Amber smiling

He walked back.

"McGee take your sister and head home it's late and you can finish this on Monday we are all leaving" said Gibbs

Sarah and Amber walked in Amber had put her Barbie's away and was carrying her back pack.

"Sarah we are actually going to get going now." Said McGee as everyone else headed out.

"Ok" said Sarah as they headed out

Gibbs and Amber made their way to Gibbs car. Amber put her back pack in the back of the car then sat up front and buckled in. Gibbs also buckled in and started the car. After five minutes of silence Gibbs looked over to her.

"Amber what did I tell you about your Barbie's this morning?" asked Gibbs

Amber looked down and mumbled

"Amber I can't hear you" said Gibbs

"You said not to bring them to school" said Amber

"What was my reason?" asked Gibbs

"Because I might lose them" said Amber "But I didn't she added quickly"

"That's not the point Amber you disobeyed me" said Gibbs

"I'm sorry" said Amber

"Yeah I know but when we get home I want you to give me all your Barbie's for one week" said Gibbs

"Please no I won't do it again" she begged

"I know you won't." Said Gibbs

"Fuck you" said Amber

Gibbs was taking a sip of his coffee and almost chocked when he heard that.

"Amber Nicole Hamilton, what have I told you about swearing?" he demanded

"I don't care I hate you" said Amber

Gibbs pulled up into his drive way.

"In the house and to your room NOW!" said Gibbs

Amber didn't budge.

"You have five seconds to get out of this car and to your room or I will have to bring you myself and you're already in deep trouble." Said Gibbs

Amber didn't move. Gibbs sighed He went around to the car and pulled Amber out she was fighting against Gibbs grasp and was screaming.

"NO PLEASE NO" Said Amber

Gibbs walked into the house and brought her to her room sat on her bed and put her over his lap

"**SMACK, SMACK, SMACK** I want this **SMACK** attitude to stop **SMACK **now I want you to **SMACK** stop fighting me **SMACK, SMACK, SMACK**" said Gibbs

"Please no I'll be good please stop" said Amber

Gibbs lifted his knee and smacked her sit spots five times before he stopped. Amber was crying. Gibbs pulled her up making sure her butt didn't touch anything.

"Amber I want your Barbie's now" said Gibbs after she calmed down

Amber got and got her four Barbie's and brought them to Gibbs. Gibbs brought them to his room and went back to Amber's

"Now we need to deal with your swearing." Said Gibbs

"This is not the first time you're in trouble for swearing Amber. Where did you learn that from?" asked Gibbs

"Old baby-sitter" said Amber as a tear fell down her face.

"Why did you say it when you know its wrong Amber? Asked Gibbs

"Because I was angry." Said Amber

"You need to learn to control your anger and what you say when you're angry" said Gibbs

He thought for a second before he said.

"Ok well let's get this over with." Said Gibbs

He led her to the bathroom where she sat on the toilet

"You know how this works" said Gibbs after he got the soap out of the cabinet

She opened his mouth he put in the soap and she bit down.

"Five minutes this time" said Gibbs as he stood there he saw tears falling down her face.

After he removed it and let her rinse her mouth out. She looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Jethro" she said

"I know." Said Gibbs he picked her up and hugged her.

"Are you hungry?" asked Gibbs

She nodded.

"How about Pizza?" he asked her

"Yes Pizza, Pizza, Pizza" said Amber

Gibbs went and ordered Pizza and then he looked at Amber who was smiling.

THANKS EVERYONE FOR READING NEXT AND FINAL CHAPTER WILL BE UP AS SOON AS I GET REVIEWS. THIS IS THE LAST STORY OF THE YEAR WITH THE HOLIDAYS COMING UP DON'T HAVE ANYTIME TO WRITE.


	5. Chapter 5

SISTER, SISTER

___Disclaimer: I don't own the recognizable characters or CBS they all belong to DB_

___THIS IS THE THIRD STORY IN A SERIES YOU WILL BE MISSING SOME INFORMATION IF YOU DONT READ THE FIRST TWO! ENTITLED UNTITLED AND INIATAION _

McGee finds out his sister was raped by a Petty Officer when she shows up at NCIS to report it. Can McGee find and break the guy.

Two week later McGee and Sarah pull into the parking lot of the free clinic. Sarah was going in to get her results. Sarah looked over at McGee who was looking at her.

"I don't know if I'm ready Tim" said Sarah

"You're nervous, but everything will be fine." Said McGee trying to make himself believe it, they had found out that the Petty Officer in fact did have AIDS and there was a good chance that Sarah had it too.

"Yeah you sound so convincing" said Sarah

"Look you have to find out but if you do have it will we find some way to get through it" said McGee who knew that if she did have AIDS that she could die soon.

"McGee there is so way to fix this problem, I wish there was but you know as well as I do that there isn't" said Sarah she unlocked the door and stepped out of the car. McGee got out as well the two of them walked in the clinic. They went to the desk and Sarah signed in. They sat down in the waiting room. They were sitting for ten minutes but to Sarah it felt more like ten hours before the doctor came and got her. It took so convincing but the doctor agreed to let McGee come in.

"So Sarah how are you doing?" asked the doctor

"I'm ok" said Sarah while McGee thought why are you prolonging this get to the results please.

The doctor opened up the folder she had in front of her and read it before looking up and smiling.

"Everything is negative" said the Doctor

Sarah let out her breath she was holding and smiled. Before turning to Tim who was smiling, he was relieved.

"You should get tested again in a couple months just to make sure but you should be fine" said the doctor

Sarah smiled "Ok I will thank you" said Sarah

They both got up and shook the doctor's hand before they walked out. McGee looked at his sister who was smiling.

"Thanks for coming with me Tim" said Sarah

"Of course" said McGee

"I think I should tell mom and dad about it." Said Sarah

"I think you should to, I just didn't want to force you into telling them" said McGee

"I know and thank you for that. But they need to know" said Sarah

"Well when you tell them I will be there with you" said McGee

"Good because I couldn't do it on my own" said Sarah

They walked to the car and drove back to McGee's apartment.

___THANKS EVERYONE FOR READING MY THIRD STORY! BECAUSE OF THE COMING HOLIDAYS I WILL BE WRITING MY NEXT STORY IN THE NEW YEAR. HAPPY HOLIDAYS TO ALL _____


End file.
